Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 38 (Physical mysteries)
Physical mysteries is the thirty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE finds a laughing pillow and talks to Chats about different sort of laughs. *CHARLI tells us what happens when she smiles. *NATHAN imagines how would it be if we didn't cut hair or nails, or even if we had a shell or a tail. *CHARLI pretends to be a naily, taily, hairy, shelly and four-legged dragon. *TIM pretends to be a giant musician that plays giant instruments. *CHARLI pretends to be a dancing giant. *KATHLEEN sets her own restaurant, Nathan is her first customer and he asks for noodle soup but Jup Jup hides the spoon. *CHARLI pretends to make a pizza. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who gets the hiccups, her mother (Kellie) and Professor Hiccups (Tim) try to help him but they get the hiccups too, until the Hiccups fairy arrives (Kathleen) and she does some magic. Gallery Kellie S3 E38.png Charli S3 E38 1.png Nathan S3 E38.png Charli S3 E38 2.png Tim S3 E38.png Charli S3 E38 3.png Kathleen S3 E38.png Charli S3 E38 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E38.png Songlets ;Word play Giggle, giggle, ha ha hee, shake my shoulders, slap my knee Give a smile from ear to ear, snigger's good, go for a cheer Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, laugh with me, come on, let's go Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, belly laugh along with me. Giggle, giggle, ha ha hee, shake my shoulders, slap my knee Give a smile from ear to ear, snigger's good, go for a cheer Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, laugh with me, come on, let's go Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, belly laugh along with me. ;Body move #01 Giggle, giggle, ha ha hee, shake my shoulders, slap my knee Stretch that smile from ear to ear, ... go for a cheer Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, laugh with me, come on, let's go Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, belly laugh along with me. ;Shapes in space Why, why, why? Keep on asking What's the answer? Do you know? Why, why, why? That's the question Why, why, why? Does anyone know? Why, why, why? Keep on asking What's the answer? Do you know? Why, why, why? That's the question Why, why, why? Does anyone know? Why, why, why? Keep on asking What's the answer? Do you know? Why, why, why? That's the question Why, why, why? Does anyone know? ;Body move #02 Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon, dragon dance Squish it left, dip it right Dragon, dragon dance Dragon don't set fire to my underpants. Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon, dragon dance Squish it left, dip it right Dragon, dragon dance But dragon don't set fire to my underpants. ;Making music I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making giant And I'm up so high, but as high as you can be I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making giant And there's no one else as high as me. He's a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making giant And he's up so high, above as high as he can be He's a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making giant And there's no one else as high as him. He's a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making giant And he's up so high, above as high as he can be He's a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making giant And there's no one else as high as him. I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making giant And he's up so high, above as high as he can be He's a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making giant And there's no one else as high as him. ;Body move #03 I'm a romping, stomping, thumping, bumping, moving, grooving giant And I'm up so high, above as high as you can be I'm a romping, stomping, thumping, bumping, moving, grooving giant And there's no one else as high as me. I'm a romping, stomping, thumping, bumping, moving, grooving giant And I'm up so high, above as high as you can be I'm a romping, stomping, thumping, bumping, moving, grooving giant And there's no one else as high as me. ;Puzzles and patterns I've got some soup for you, dribble down your chin Slippery noodles that slide and ... Slippery, slidely, just like a worm I've got some ..., slippery, slidely soup for you. I've got some soup for you, dribble down your chin Slippery noodles that slide and ... Slippery, slidely, just like a worm I've got some ..., slippery, slidely soup for you. ;Body move #04 Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. ;Sharing stories Hiccups once, hiccups twice Hiccups are not very nice Hiccups please go away Come again another day. Hiccups once, hiccups twice Hiccups are not very nice Hiccups please go away Come again another day. Hiccups once, hiccups twice Hiccups are not very nice Hiccups please go away Come again another day. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about mysteries Category:Ep about laughing Category:Ep about cushions & pillows Category:Ep about smiling Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about fingernails & toenails Category:Ep about tails Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about legs Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about giants Category:Ep about elves Category:Ep about violins Category:Ep about tambourines Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about restaurants Category:Ep about soups Category:Ep about noodles Category:Ep about pizza Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about hiccups Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about fairies